


[podfic] His Words Were Pearls

by heardtheowl, Saucery



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heardtheowl/pseuds/heardtheowl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Stiles gets a proposal. Derek doesn't punctuate like normal people.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] His Words Were Pearls

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [His Words Were Pearls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/362192) by [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery). 



 

Length: 00:15:48

[](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/His%20Words%20Were%20Pearls.mp3)

[Download MP3 || 22MB](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/His%20Words%20Were%20Pearls.mp3)

**Stream:**

 


End file.
